


Woman Of My Dreams

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [57]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Once Riley was finally able to speak, after taking in that he was a father, a smile lit up his face and he hugged his wife close. "You're the woman of my dreams, Sam. I can't wait for our family to get bigger."





	Woman Of My Dreams

Fandoms: General Hospital/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Title: Woman Of My Dreams  
Characters: Sam McCall and Riley Finn  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Riley Finn  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Once Riley was finally able to speak, after taking in that he was a father, a smile lit up his face and he hugged his wife close. "You're the woman of my dreams, Sam. I can't wait for our family to get bigger."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 184

Word used: Fireplace

Drabble #57: Woman Of My Dreams

The fireplace was lit and Sam smiled as her husband walked through the door, after a long day of working at a government facility that housed monsters and tried to rehabilitate them.

She kissed Riley hello and then led him into the living room so that they could take a seat on the couch and talk. "I have something exciting to tell you," Sam said and smiled.

Once they were both seated Sam laughed nervously. "So, you know that I've been seeing the doctor and taking the fertility treatments for the last year and how they said that it might not work? Well, it did! I'm pregnant."

The look of shock and love on Riley's face warmed Sam's heart, and she couldn't wait for the two of them to welcome their son or daughter into the world. She knew Riley would be an amazing father.

Once Riley was finally able to speak, after taking in that he was a father, a smile lit up his face and he hugged his wife close. "You're the woman of my dreams, Sam. I can't wait for our family to get bigger."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
